


Across the Table

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: The Snakes and Ladders Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's friends take her love life into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take part in the Snakes and Ladders Challenge by Fire The Canon on fanfiction.net. You pretty much play the board game Snakes and Ladders and each space you land on you are given a character to write a story about.
> 
> Most of these stories will have nothing to do with each other, and some will be longer than others.

Alice noticed that she always seemed to sit across the table from him. Lily had recently gotten it into her brain that the school year wouldn't be complete until she had hooked her friend up with Frank Longbottom, despite the fact that their OWLS were quickly approaching. She would drag Alice from whatever seat she had already picked and push her down into the chair or bench across from the young man. The girl had somehow even gotten James and Sirius in on it; the gits would sandwich poor Frank between them, keeping him put and occupied until Lily had her settled.

As annoying as it was at first, it didn't seem so bad after Alice noticed the slight flush spreading up Frank's neck every time she looked up.


End file.
